Crossroads Of Destiny
by ZutaraLuva2013
Summary: What if Zuko DIDN'T go with Azula and partnered up with the Avatar gAang? What if, Zuko and Katara fell for each other in the caves? Read MY story to find out! Zutara
1. Back In Ba Sing Se

Back In Ba Sing Se

As Zuko runs through out the caves, he hears blasting and swishing and pounds. He quickly made it over to the area. Now he see's his sister, the avatar, and Katara (Oh yea, he still remembers her name). He looks at all of them, deciding. He points his fist at the Avatar, at the corners of his eyes he spots his sister smirking triumphantly, and Katara, hurt and betrayal taking over her eyes, a _horrible _combination in her soft, blue eyes. He couldn't betray her. Not now, and not ever. He quickly sends a fire blast at his surprised sister. He turns to Katara. A happy, adoring look now replacing the horrible mix before. _'That look suits her' _he thought as they commenced into battle.

They weren't prepared for what happened next. Katara and Zuko watched in horror as Aang was hit with Azula's deadly lightning. Katara couldn't take it. She gathered the water around her and made a wave while riding it. She gently craddled Aang's body in her arms. Then a burst of fire caught her attention.

"Go! I'll hold them of as long as I can!" Shouted Iroh. Katara nodded and grabbed Zuko's wrist. By Zuko's dumbfounded look, he was still processing his Uncle's words. Then seeing his Uncle trapped in crystal, he cried out,

"Uncle!" While panting heavily, he turned his head,"Go! Remember that you made me proud Zuko. Make sure you won't let me down Zuko!" Zuko nodded while blinking back tears."I'll promise Uncle!" Katara was touched at the moment but remembered their current position. She pulled Zuko's hand and he understood the motion. He took one last look at his Uncle, who was smiling proudly, as Katara gathered some water and pushed them up to the surface. Where everyone else was waiting.

* * *

Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope so. LOLZ!


	2. Brother Judgement

Brother Judgement

Zuko and Katara ran as fast as they could trying to find the others.

"There you ar-" But he was cut off as he saw Zuko. "What the hell is _he _doing here?" Sokka glared. "Sokka! He helped me and Aang in the battle!" Katara explained. Sokka then saw the limp Aang in Katara's arms. He glared at Zuko again. "_**You**_did this didn't you?! You tri-" He was cut off again. "Sokka! Stop with the overreacting! Azula did this!" Sokka's eyes softened a little. "So,your not gonna kill us?" Zuko shook his head. "No Sokka. I will not kill you."

"He's not lying Snoozles," A voice called out. Zuko snickered. "Snoozles?" Katara cracked a smile. "At least it's better than 'Zuzu.'" Toph's jaw dropped. "'ZUZU?! You've GOT to be kidding me?!" Katara's smirk widened. "Nope. I heard Azula call him that!" Sokka smiled,"With THAT nickname, you just joined the group!" They were about to laugh until they heard a groan. AANG! While they were joking he was in pain! They hopped on Appa, and flew off.


	3. The Enemies Son Of My Father

The Enemies Son Of My Father

As Appa glided through the sky, Katara managed to heal everybody's wounds, it left her drained, especially the Avatar, who I learned his name is 'Aang'.

We finally made it to Chameleon Bay, a couple men gathered around the Water Tribe siblings patting them on the back. Katara was unfazed by this. She seemed to be searching for somebody. When her eyes settled on some spot, those deep pools of blue lit up. She pushed through the crowd and tackled some man. I decided it must be a family friend. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer towards Appa. I STILL couldn't see his face accout of the crowd. She pulled the boy on Appa.

"Everyone, except Sokka, I would like you to meet our childhood friend, Lee!" I could now see the boys face clearly. So young, no more than 16! MY age! I'm kinda also jealous how he's also he's holding her.

"Guys, meet, Cheif Hakoda." Hakoda chuckled. "Katara, no need for formalities." Katara sighed." I know Dad, but, your cheif! Doesn't that mean ANYTHING?!" Whoa, hold the hawk, I have been chasing the Water Tribes children all over the world?! His eyes caught mine and narrowed. "Whats HE doing here?!" He growled. I gulped.


End file.
